Gou in Danger!
}} |image =Gao in Danger.PNG |nameofepisode =Gou in Danger! |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =2 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Gou in Danger! is the second episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode begins with some footage of Gou Kazama's fight with Jerks, followed by a scene of Gou waking up in a bed, leading him to believe that the previous episode had all been a dream. He then discovers his super-strength when he puts his hand on the metal bed-frame and bends it. He is then approached by Professor Shiroishi who informs him that he has been asleep for three days. The show then cuts to Crown conspirator Megumi Shion discussing their Fallah subject MI7, who is shortly seen in the mutation chamber being made into the second Mutian. The show then cuts back to Shiroishi and Kazama discussing Kazama's ability to transform into Guyferd, where it is revealed that the reason that Gou is not a Mutian is because he and the Fallah have reached a symbiosis, and that the Fallah activates when he focuses his ki. Shiroishi reveals that if used properly (as it is in Guyferd) Fallah can act as a cure-all, but Crown only wants to use it to create a Mutian army, so Shiroishi tells Gou that he is the only one who can stop them. The show cuts to Mr. Bicross, the head of Crown, telling his lieutenants of their goal for world domination, and that Guyborgs shall be used as foot-soldiers, and Mutians shall be sued as an elite task force. This causes upset among the Guyborg team, who think that Guyborgs should be the Crown Elites, on account of their being obedient and the Mutians being wild monsters. Shion counters this with the fact that Guyborgs are still part human, while Mutians are supreme beings, but she is forced to temporarily eat her words when Mutian subject MI7 escapes. She sends a Mutian called Dogross after it, and MI7 is subdued. Gou then returns with Professor Shiroishi to the dojo from which Gao's brother Masato went missing, where he finds the siblings Yuu and Rei Kujo are trying to find Masato by themselves. Yuu wants to help Gou but his sister refuses to let him, so he gives them the information he had learned about Masato to them in secret. The show follows the group of youngsters to a stable where Masato is supposed to be held, but they are cornered by Dogross, who quickly defeats the sibling's "bodyguard" friend Kido. The kids try to run, but are again cornered by Dogross, but they are saved when his attentions shift to Gou Kazama, who had come up behind him. The two fight, and Gou tries to transform into Guyferd, but he does not want to expose his secret to the watching youngsters. Luckily at this time, Dogross' medicine wears off and some Guyborgs are sent to collect him. Shortly after, The Kujos, Professor Shiroshi, and Gou set up a base of operations in Masato's apartment, where Shiroishi tells them of the fates of the missing fighters. Gou and Shiroshi search the apartment for more clues, but the Kujos travel to a railroad wit a man they believe to be a police detective, but who really works for Crown. the Detective reveals this to them, and says he will use them as bait to lure out Gou, but the siblings use their martial arts skills to disable him. They run away from the detective, but are cornered by Dogross. Gou once again saves them, and begins to fight Dogross. Shiroishi initially questions why Gou is not transforming, but he quickly remembers that Gou wants to keep Guyferd secret, so he takes the Kujos away from the site. Seeing this, Gou tries to transform, only to find that he cannot. After a talk with Dogross, and proclaiming that he is human, Gou is able to transform and defeat the cobra-like being, but he is exhausted by the fight and passes out. Guyferd then learns the truth behind his transforming abilities: fighting only with anger will not trigger it. Gou then calls himself a Mutian, but is assured by Professor Shiroishi that his body may be Mutian, but as long as he keeps his human heart, he will always be human. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Dogross Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Guyborgs *Mutians Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes